


it's all lies, darling

by KayveeWrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Janunary 5th Stream, Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, all of this is platonic pls do not ship these people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayveeWrites/pseuds/KayveeWrites
Summary: “Tommy, give me your armour.” Tubbo requested, his voice polite. Tommy twirled around, faster than anyone had ever seen. Tommy’s eyes widened and turned shallow, his breathing turning rapid far too quick for comfort. The scared boy began pushing himself into the closest corner. Everyone was now staring at him.-Unfortunately, Tommy's contracted quite the case of PTSD after Dream's manipulation. While preparing for war, Tubbo accidentally makes a comment that sends him into a panic attack. An unlikely friend comforts him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 536





	it's all lies, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer, if any of the creators feel express that they are uncomfortable with any in-game or IRL fanfiction, this will be taken down! Thanks.
> 
> TWS: Panic Attacks, Past Manipulation, PTSD, Minor Bullying
> 
> This fic is based on the characters the creators play in the Dream SMP, not the real people! 
> 
> Hi, so I don't have as much knowledge of the Dream SMP as I'd like. But, after the last stream, I wanted to write something. I also am a Tommy apologist, and I don't know, wanted to make Sapnap join L'manberg's side. This is the result of all those things. Enjoy. ♡

Tommy awoke at home. His real home. He smiled as he sat up. There may be a war in a few hours, but he was with the people who he loved the most, whether it was one-sided or not. He quickly collected what he needed and started his trek to the fort.

On the way, his eyes wandered to his and Tubbo’s bench. He quickly blinked a few times, trying to clear the tears forming in his eyes. Shaking his head, he turned from the forgotten memory and continued on his way.

He slipped into the fort, being greeted by the group. He wasn’t surprised to see everyone here. They had all planned to go to sleep early and wake up at around four in the morning. Looking around, he noticed Tubbo, who was offering him a soft smile. Tommy gently returned it.

He also noticed Sapnap there, quite surprisingly, and Niki glaring at him, daggers in her eyes. She still didn’t believe him about the community house. The girl was setting down a tray with coffee and scones. She was fierce, and honestly, Tommy didn’t feel like upsetting her more, so he didn’t grab something to eat when everyone else did.

He deposited what he had on him into the growing chests and joined Tubbo in preparing for the upcoming war with his head down. The two worked in silence for a bit, before with tears in his eyes, Tommy whispered an apology regarding what he said about the discs meaning more than Tubbo.

Tubbo, on the verge of tears as well, pulled him into a long-overdue hug. Apologizing as well, and holding him tightly. Many people stopped, smiled at them and then continued with their work. The duo got back to preparing, this time making jokes, small talk and chatting.

Just as he finished enchanting his armour, Tubbo turned to Tommy and held his hands out expectantly. He wanted to improve his best friend’s armour for him. Tommy didn’t seem to notice him, continuing to craft.

“Tommy, give me your armour.” Tubbo requested, his voice polite. Tommy twirled around, faster than anyone had ever seen. Tommy’s eyes widened and turned shallow, his breathing turning rapid far too quick for comfort. The scared boy began pushing himself into the closest corner. Everyone was now staring at him.

“Toms, are you okay?” Tubbo asked, his concern growing. That only seemed to worsen Tommy’s condition. As the boy’s back hit the wall, he gently slid down onto the floor. He placed his hands over his head protectively and began rocking himself.

“Dream… please don’t take my armour. It’s all I have. I promise I’ll be good.” Tommy whispered, his voice almost inaudible. Except everyone heard it, the entire room had gone silent. During Tommy’s quiet rocking, Sapnap had made his way over, crouching in front of the small boy.

“Tommy, can you look at me?” Sapnap pleaded, placing a comforting hand on the kid’s knee. Peering out of the hands covering his eyes, Tommy quivered as his eyes meet the older man’s. Sapnap offered a reassuring smile.

“Please don’t hit me, Dream. You can take my armour.” Tommy cried, and Sapnap’s heart broke into pieces, so did everyone else’s. Gasps being heard around the room. Careful not to provoke the boy more, Sapnap gently wrapped his arms around Tommy’s, the two of them sitting on the floor.

After a good few minutes, Tommy seemed to calm down. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at Sapnap. He quickly diverted his eyes, looking back down. He was clearly embarrassed. The older man softly grabbed Tommy’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, kiddo.” Sapnap smiled, running a hand through Tommy’s hair. The kid responded with a hesitant nod.

“Dream says no one cares about me, is that true? He also said Tubbo burned his compass.” Tommy asked, his head buried in Sapnap’s chest. If Sapnap wasn’t planning on fighting for L’Manberg, he sure was now.

“It’s all lies, darling,” Sapnap reassured, repositioning the two of them so they could face eye to eye. “Dream was manipulating you.”

“Even if he was my friend, hitting you and taking your armour during exile was unacceptable. I am assuming from what you said, that’s what happened?” Tommy hesitantly nodded, and another round of gasps being heard around the room.

“Now, why don’t you take a little break, huh?” Sapnap offered, beginning to stand up and taking Tommy up with him. Sapnap helped Tommy into a chair before pulling Tubbo aside to chat with him.

Tommy sat in silence, the entire group staring at him, guilt and pity in their eyes. He bowed his head in shame. After a few moments, there was a slight tap on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Connor holding out a cup of coffee and scone. He took the food and smiled up at Connor.

“You’re not a bad person, TommyInnit,” Connor whispered into the young boy’s ear, to which Tommy mouthed a teary thank you back. He quickly engulfed the food, still worried it might be taken away. After a while, Tubbo came over to Tommy, gently easing him up, and walking towards the fort’s exit.

He looked back, offering Sapnap a sad smile as Tubbo lead him outside to get some fresh air. Everyone continued to work, not making comments about the two boys not pulling their weight. They all felt guilty, they could’ve visited and listened to Tommy, but they didn’t.

“Do you think he’s faking it?” Niki pipped up as she brought in a fresh batch of scones. She still didn’t entirely trust Tommy. Believing he blew up the community house.

“No,” Sapnap growled at her before returning to his work. A mutter of agreements could be heard around the room.

If they found Tommy crying to Tubbo on the bench a little while later, no one talked about it. They had a war to fight.

_Fight now, talk later._

**Author's Note:**

> Also, quick opinion about the stream, I 100% believe when Tommy said, "the discs were worth more to me than you ever were!" it was totally a heat of the moment thing. He instantly regretted it and even proved that by giving up the discs.
> 
> Also, another thing, don't send hate to the creators regarding the stream. It's literally all roleplaying and acting.
> 
> Also, Sapnap is probably so out of character, but let's ignore that.
> 
> Thanks. I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. ♡


End file.
